The art of body piercing has increased dramatically in the past decade. Pierced orifices were previously confined to just the human earlobes. Today, pierced orifices have become a rite of passage for many teenagers and young adults. Pierced areas range from the earlobes, belly button, nose, nipples, genitalia, to eyebrows, lips and tongues. The current method of art uses a specialized instrument called a piercing gun, which shoots a sterilized post or ring into and through the skin or body part. The current method to reduce infection in body-piercing practice is to apply an antibiotic ointment with a cotton swab a few days after the original piercing. Cleaning the earrings or other body rings with alcohol and turning them frequently so they do not stick is also recommended. The conventional wisdom is that the rings should not be removed for four to six weeks after the piercing to prevent the holes from closing.
The current method of cleaning a pierced orifice is to swab newly pierced areas twice a day with antiseptic hydrogen peroxide, then dab on an antibiotic ointment such as Polysporin. After about a week, soap and water is thought to be sufficient.
During the first 30 days after the piercing, it is critical to watch for possible infections and allergies. Irritations often result from a sensitivity to nickel and other metals found in inexpensive jewelry. Symptoms of infection can include a discharge or redness in the pierced area and will, in some cases, require medical attention. Pierced orifices in the genital area can be especially dangerous as they will frequently come in contact with urine and/or fecal matter. Nose pierces can also be sites of bacterial growth and require special care. For example, a nose pierce requires careful cleaning with alcohol and must be watched for infection. Nose rings should be removed if one develops a cold or congestion.
With these current methods of piercing maintenance, it is recommended that a person remove earrings at the first sign of redness, swelling, crusting or oozing, and wash effected areas with soap and water. If the redness and swelling persists after a day or two, it is recommended that the person use hydrogen peroxide and antibiotic ointment treatment. If the trouble doesn't clear up within a few days it could lead to a more generalized infection. If the ring is left in too long during the infection, the inflamed tissue can grow over the inner end of the ring making it very painful to remove the ring.
The prior art practice does not effectively reduce infection within the pierced orifice, only around it. The only method suggested for cleaning or disinfecting the inside of a newly pierced orifice is the application of substances on the jewelry using a cotton swab and then rotating the ring or bar to attempt to get the substance into the inside of the orifice. The problem with this method is that the human skin often acts like a squeegee, thereby preventing the substance from effectively entering the interior of the pierced orifice. Also, since for the first four to six weeks, the original ring should not be removed as not to have the orifice close, using a method that would clean the inside of the pierced orifice without removing the ring would promote faster healing reducing risk of infection.
Further, while it is most critical to prevent infection during the first 4 to 6 weeks after the piercing, it is also important to continue, after this initial period, a regimen of keeping the pierced orifices clean, especially those located in areas where bacteria growth and infection might be more likely. Infection, allergic reaction or irritation can arise at anytime due to different metals in rings, the weight of rings and not properly keeping the pierced orifices cleaned.
What is clearly needed in the art are methods and apparatus for ongoing application of an infection-reducing and cleansing substance from the inside of a pierced orifice thereby maintaining a clean and infection-free environment that is both medically and psychologically beneficial.